


Looking to be Content

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Lucian has lived a very difficult life, M/M, Mild Angst, first time I have written something that isn't explicit in awhile, mostly sweet things, short fic, talks of furniture shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian wants to take advantage of enjoying what time he does get to have with Aro in his home.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Looking to be Content

“It’s nice having you here with me.” Lucian whispered against cool skin between kisses, his hands rested against Aro’s hips. He closed his eyes sighing as he felt fingers petting through his hair.

“I promised you I would be here with you for as long as possible, I keep to my word.”

The lycan hummed in agreement as he grazed his fangs along the side of the other man’s throat, he moaned as he felt Aro pull at his hair. 

“We should though discuss buying you a new bed and new bedding, a nicer couch as well while we’re at it.”

He pulled back to look at him momentarily taken out of the mood. The vampire lay under him, black dress shirt unbuttoned down to his stomach, hair splayed out on the bed, and a slightly confused expression on his elegant face as he stared up at the wolf.

“It’s fine the way it is, I like simple.” 

Aro smiled sweetly at him as he sat up, he placed a hand against Lucian’s cheek. “I know my darling, but since I am going to be staying here more often, for now anyways, could we not make it look nicer?” 

Lucian wasn’t entirely in the mood to argue with him, but the thought of having to go look at furniture was not how he’d wanted to spend any of the days they did manage to get together before his partner got called back to Italy to be with his more vampiric family. 

“Fine, but not today.” He relented, Aro smiled kissing him gently.

He laid him back against the bed again, body pressed closely against his as he began kissing down along his jaw, fingers stroking up along his side up under the expensive material of his shirt. He nuzzled against his neck as he felt cool fingers stroke along the bare skin of his back. He pressed gentle kisses against his neck, fangs nipping at his skin, he shivered as he felt nails scratching over his scarred back.

“Do you mind when I touch your back?”

“No, not really, sometimes, but most of the time it doesn’t bother me.” 

That was the truth, he’d only tensed or jerked away a handful of times the first years of them knowing each other. He’d assured Aro countless times that he didn’t hate having his back touched, but there were moments and days where he didn’t like it, didn’t like to remember the scars that his masters made sure he’d never forget, a lesson for thinking he could ever be his own being when he was nothing more than their property. 

Aro moved his hand away from his back, fingers stroking lovingly against his jaw, Lucian leaned up kissing him slowly, hand resting against his chest feeling where a heartbeat hadn’t been for hundreds of years.

“If any of those who hurt you still lived, I would destroy them.” 

Lucian smiled softly, he took hold of his hand bringing it up to his lips pressing a kiss against his knuckles, he kissed him gently before moving to lay by his side.

“I believe you would, but they are all very much dead.” He was thankful for that, if they still lived then he would be paranoid of them hunting after him, not to say it wasn’t possible. There surely where plenty of vampires that if they knew he still lived, that he escaped death then they would come for him. Without a pack he worried about how that would go, he doubted he’d escape death for a second time.

Aro curled up against him, hand resting against his hip. “You have no need to worry about being hunted, I would never allow that.” 

Lucian smirked, “you can’t make big claims like that, if vampires wanted me, they would get to me.”

“I promise that they wouldn’t, you’re mine and I refuse to allow anybody to take you or harm you.”

There was a certainty in his voice that Lucian didn’t want to question or argue. He knew whether it was a fact or not that Aro believed it, that he could stop any vampire that attempted to take him or kill him. Lucian knew that the government when it came to vampires was quite complex and complicated; all of them splintered off based on region and species, looking after their own in whatever way they deemed necessary and never bothering much with other types of vampire unless their hand was forced. Lucian didn’t exactly want Aro rushing into a war just for him, he’d already lost one love because of that.

“Always and forever yours,” he quietly promised as he kissed him. “Let’s not focus on possible bad luck, I like thinking about what we have right now.”

He wanted to despite what the logical part of his brain told him, just think about simple things. He wanted to enjoy having the man he loved in his bed with him, pretend that this was fine and that it was normal. That there weren’t vampires out there that would be repulsed by a vampire especially one in high standing sharing a bed and a home with a lycan, especially the lycan that started so many battles and wars and chaos. He knew it was dangerous to think of things as if they were okay and nothing bad could touch them, naivety had lost him the woman he loved.

Aro pressed a kiss against his shoulder, fangs nipping at his skin drawing his attention back to him, back to the present. “Then we can discuss how we are going to redecorate this home, it’s terribly small, but I think I can make it look nicer.”

Lucian fought back the urge to groan in response to that, he pet his fingers through the vampire’s hair doing his best to mostly ignore him as he began talking about furniture he could buy, have imported, because furniture manufactured in America was nowhere near as good as furniture made in Italy. Lucian wanted to argue that this house was meant to be a place to hide and that the quality of the furniture and the thread count on the sheets most definitely did not matter, plus he typically slept on the floor or outside in the woods when Aro wasn’t home with him.

“Why don’t you sleep on the bed?” The question caught him off guard, he glared down at his partner.

“We’ve discussed the mind reading, haven’t we?”

Aro kissed his cheek, “I forgot that you don’t appreciate when I do it, I apologize, but still. Why don’t you sleep on the bed?”

“I…I’m just not comfortable with it, I only feel right using the bed when you’re here with me.”

The vampire pressed a kiss against his chest, “allow yourself some nice things, you’ve done your best in your lifetime for those you care for.” He whispered against his skin.

Lucian rested a hand against his back, he kissed the top of his head. He knew that he was right, as much as it pained him to think about how he was right about that. He’d spent so long fighting with himself over that, fighting and tearing away the conditioning from his time as a slave, fighting and struggling with the hundreds of years’ worth of guilt over losing his love, their child, and so many of his friends and fellow warriors. All of it weighed so heavily on his shoulders, it never felt right to be happy, to find peace or comfort. Except right now laying on a bed that he would still argue wasn’t uncomfortable, laying here holding a creature he loved so deeply he wasn’t sure what to do with all the love that he felt towards him, this felt right. It felt good, it very nearly felt like he deserved and earned to be here right now.


End file.
